As headsets become more “intelligent”, offering advanced features and functionality, they store and utilize increased quantities of user specific information. Such user specific information includes listening preferences such as volume, tone, and audio equalization. User specific information also includes, for example, passwords, telephone directories, and network or device identities to communicate with.
In the prior art, there was limited need for headset user validation since the scope of features and functionality was limited. However, with the recent advent of more advanced headset, if the headset does not authenticate that the person who wears the headset is indeed the authorized user to which this information pertains, then the person wearing the headset may be able to gain access to user specific information without the authorized user's permission or knowledge. This unauthorized access is particularly dangerous where an intelligent headset may permit an unauthorized wearer to gain access to the valid owner's e-mail, contact lists, voice mail, or other private information.
Furthermore, in addition to privacy concerns, unauthorized headset use may pose safety concerns as well. For example, some of the headset settings may potentially be damaging to the wearer, such as the case where the authorized user is hard of hearing and has a volume preference that is high enough to be potentially damaging to anyone else who uses the headset. It would therefore be desirable to prevent unsuspecting wearer's of the headset from being able to operate the headset.
As a result, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for headset usage and user validation.